


Missing

by ThornWild



Series: Moments [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e19 Seeing Red, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornWild/pseuds/ThornWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick drabble. Set during Seeing Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

Spike paces his crypt restlessly. He has a whisky bottle in his hand, which he takes a swig of every once in a while.

He was fine with letting her go. Well, maybe not fine. Maybe about as far from fine as it’s possible to get, but he was coping, because he thought it would make her happy. He wants her to be happy. Being with him was killing her. She told him that, and he accepted it. But she isn’t any happier now than she was before. She is still thin and worn and tired looking. Still pale. Still broken. Her eyes are still sunken. Being with him might have been killing her, but not being with him isn’t doing her any favours either. And he misses her. Misses her touch, and her lips. Her scent. Her heat…

If he can make her jealous, surely that means that she feels something for him? If seeing him with Anya hurt her that much… Surely that means that she loves him? On some level. In some way. She misses him. It’s obvious that she does. He just has to make her see that.

With every sip of whisky, his resolve strengthens. He has to go to her. Talk to her. He can convince her. Hell, he could charm the pants off just about anybody! And he knows which buttons to press. Knows how to make her feel good. This is what she needs. This is what he must do to make her understand, to make her see. She will love him. She will.


End file.
